Member by Member
by Michael Tod The 7th Writer
Summary: A story of the Marauders and the Order Of The Phoenix. The Marauders will fight many people like Severus Snape, then Bellatrix Lestrange and others... They will watch the cruelty of the world take their best friends and never return them. A story of war, love, fate and true friendship.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

„Torture"

Two people were lightened by the light of Bellatrix's spell.

-You will burn, both of you. Tell me the truth, stupid bi...-said Bellatrix angry. -You will never get the truth!- answered Frank. –You will never know anything about The Order, never I tell you!-

-You think you can behave like that!?- said Bellatrix.-Don't piss me off anymore-

-CRUCIO!-she yelled. Alice was in pains. Frank could not take that. But, also he couldn't move. He was tied to a chair. –TELL ME!- yelled Bellatrix pointing her wand into Frank. Frank was crying. –CRUCIO!- yelled Bellatrix again.

A painful yell was heared from a shack. Sirius and Remus suddenly run across the field. Somebody came out of the shack. It was Bellatrix Lestrange.

-LESTRANGE!- yelled Sirius angry. –I'M SO PISSED OFF RIGHT NOW! YOU CAN ONLY IMAGINE WHAT WILL HAPPEN TO BOTH YOU AND ME ON THIS SHINING MOONLIGHT!-

-Oh, little cousin!-said Bellatrix laughing. –You came to save your friends. How funny. I want to watch The little Maruderers getting ripped off, member by member-

-You failed, Lestrange!- yelled Remus. –In a matter of hours the stupid Longbottoms will be dead and I will prevail- said Bellatrix. –No evil shall prevail while any of The Maurderers and their families are ALIVE!- yelled Sirius. –Oh, stop it! You're making me laugh!-laughed Bellatrix. Sirius could not take it anymore. –CRUCI...-yelled Sirius, but was interrupted by Remus. –SIRIUS- said Remus very loudly. –I'm... Becoming... You know-

Remus fell on the grass and started screaming. –What a beatiful thing- said Bellatrix while Remus screamed like never before.


	2. Chapter 2 Why are we learning all this?

Chapter 2:

Sirius and James were best friends. They never considered their lives as something you should be very cautious about. They were thinking like this: YOLO. You Only Live Once. So, they wanted to have fun. One day they were lying near the Black lake and than Remus came. It was their fifth year at Hogwarts. „What's up, Moony?", asked Sirius lying on the grass, looking at the beautiful mountains rising from the shore. But, Sirius never acctually cared about them. He just thought they were big things that help him hide from sun when it's too warm or sunny. „Tonight at the Sriecking Shack, right? Seven O' clock", said Remus, quite worried. „Yes, yes", said Sirius lazy. „We'll be there! Why don't you enjoy the sun when you still can?"

„Well, because I have to study for the O.W.L-s, unlike you", said Remus. „Oh, I study. But I make sure I have the time of my life before it", said Sirius. „Hey, he's maybe right. I mean... If we don't pass this year than we are going to repeat the whole fifth grade! That's bad!", said James finally being interested in studying. „Okay", said Sirius and they went to the Common room.

When they got to the Gryffindor Common room, there was a room full of students. „Bloody hell!", said Sirius, interruppting the silence. „Were everybody in here while we were having _fun_?"

„Yes", said Remus. „Now go and STUDY!"

„Why is he forcing us to study? I mean we can do it ourselves!", whispered Sirius to James while they were going to find a place to sit.

James opened his textbook of DADA. „Boring... I know all of these spells!", he thought. „Why do we have to study them. I'll just open the History of Magic. Oh my God! It's ripped! Okay let's read it. _Upon the signature of the__International Statute of Secrecy__in__1689__, wizards went into hiding for good. It was natural, perhaps, that they formed their own small communities within a community. Many small villages and hamlets attracted several magical families, who banded together for mutual support and protection__. _Why are we learning this!?"

After five hours, James fell asleep.

James was awakened by Remus. "Moony?", whispered James. "You fell asleep. How much did you study?", said Remus. "One hour of History of Magic, one hour of Potions, one hour of DADA, one hour of Spells and one hour of Transfiguration"

"That's a lot", said Remus and helped him get up. Five textbooks were on the floor. "I can't believe I fell asleep", said James.


	3. Chapter 3 An Autumn dance

Chapter 3

TWO YEARS LATER

It was a nice day outside. The leafs were falling, it was autumn. So, Lily and James decided to dance. They danced and danced and kissed and kissed and then James said: „Sirius, will you take a picture of us please?"

„Yes, of course!", said Sirius, happy to see his friend with the love of his life. Sirius took the camera and took a picture of them. The picture was, of course, moving.

But, not everyone liked the dance. Severus Snape was standing in a dark corner of the castle, lying on the wall. He was angry. And he wanted to cry.

„I mean, she chose _me_! Me!", muttered Snape. „I can't believe she chose that little bastard after everything he's done to me! To _me_!"

„Well, they are happy now. And besides...", said Remus, who appeared and then stopped. „..He's changed"

„Nobody changes", muttered Snape angrily.

Next morning Snape has decided. He ran towards to the Slytherin Common Room window. He lifted his leg and suddenly... No... Why waste your life on sorrow?

But, also why waste it on bad life? Snape decided to put his leg back on the window. But, then he changed his mind. Nothing will change. There will be nobody who loves him, except Lily. And one is better than thousands of people who love you and are friends with you. Lily was the most important thing in his life.

He couldn't imagine her dead body. She could never die that young... But still, fate is fate. It was supposed to happen. He could never erase the memory of his love lying there on the floor, with blood around her, with her lifeless body, next to a baby crying, with a scar on it's forhead, like it's bleeding... A baby who would once become the greatest wizard ever lived; Harry Potter.


	4. Chapter 4 A Little Fun With Nothing Fun

Chapter 4

TWO YEARS EARLIER

Severus was reading a book under the shadow of a big tree. Then suddenly, there came the Marauders. „Oh, no!", whispered Severus closing the book. James had a big evil smile on his face.

„What are you reading, Sinvellus?", asked James, mocking Severus.

„Get lost!", said Severus, but James didn't listen. „_Expeliarmus_!"

Snape's wand flied away from him to the grass. „_Impedimenta_!", continued James.

„How did the O. go Snivellus?", asked James, mocking.

„I saw him", said Sirius. „His nose was touching the paper. They will not be able to read anything. Everything will be in slines and ink"

Everybody laughed, with a Wormtail's failed attempt to laugh. Snape started cursing them, and James just laughed. He started soaping Severus' mouth.

„You better wash up your mouth with soap, Snivellus, because you're using such fowl language!", said James. The soap was in Snapes mouth and he started crying.

„LEAVE HIM ALONE!", yelled Lilly. James and Sirius turned around. Lilly had ginger hair, beautiful ginger hair which James couldn't resist. She had green eyes and she was very angry.

„Oh, how's it going, Evans?", asked James, trying to charm her.

„Leave him alone! What did he ever do to you?", asked Lilly, almost crying.

„Well, the fact is... His exictance is what I bother, if you know what I mean", said James and every student around him laughed, except Lilly and Severus.

„You think you're so funny", said Lilly.

„To me you're nothing but an arogant bully, Potter!", said Lilly. „Leave him alone"

„I will if you go out with me, Evans...", said James. „Come on... Go out with me, Evans..."

„I wouldn't go out with you if I had to choose between you and the giant cuttlefish!", said Lilly.

„You're out of luck, Prongs!", said Sirius.

After many things that Lilly said, she finally yelled and pulled out her wand.

„LEAVE HIM ALONE!", she yelled.

„If you make any move, I'll curse you!", said James seriously.

„Then take off the curse!", said Lilly.

James finnaly surrendered. He cast the countercurse and let Snape fall. Snape lifted up on his feet.

„Here you are. You have luck Evans is here, Snivellus...", said James.

„I don't need help from little Mudbloods like her!", said Severus.

„Fine", said Lilly cold. „In the future, I won't even try. And I would clean my underwear if I was you, Snivellus"

„Apologize to Evans!", said James.

„You won't make him apologize", said Lilly. „You're now equal to him"

„What!?", James answered. „I would never call you... You-Know-What!"

„You ruffle your hair because you think it looks cool, like you just came down from your broom, you brag around with your Snitch, you go around the hallways and curse everyone who bothers you just because you can... I wonder how can you even fly off the ground with that big pretentious head. YOU DISGUST ME!"

She turned around and ran away. „Wait, Evans!", yelled James and ran for her. „Hey, EVANS!"


	5. Chapter 5 Death At Godrick's Hollow

Chapter 5:

A COUPLE OF YEARS AFTER THE END OF SCHOOOL

James and Lilly were aware of the danger. Suddenly, they heared a noise.

„It's him", said James, looking cooldblooded. Then suddenly, emotions appeared.

„What are we gonna do?", Lilly cried.

„Lilly, go, take Harry and protect yourselves! I'll try to hold him the much I can!", said James.

„But, James, what about you!", cried Lilly.

„GO!", yelled James. „I'll be alright!"

Lilly hurried to Harry's room, crying. The door broke. A man came in. If it was a man.

„Harry, be brave, be strong. Mommy loves you. Daddy loves you", Lilly was calming Harry. Harry did nothing; he was an infant. How would he understand her?

And then suddenly, a noise was heared again. Something hit the ground.

Just a moment before the noise, James was fighting the man. „YOU'LL NEVER GET TO THEM!", yelled James. „They're long gone, Voldemort!"

„No, no", said a cold voice. „_AVADA KEDAVRA_!"

A green flash of light flied to James. James was fighting heroicly, although he was hit. He fell on the floor, but continued battling. Voldemort did the same thing again. James hit the ground, strongly. His wand fell out of his hand. Then, Voldemort stepped on his hand. James dropped a single tear. He didn't save his family.

Lilly started to calm Harry. Harry was crying a little bit. Then, suddenly, the door opened. Lilly took Harry and stood up.

„Please, don't kill Harry, don't kill Harry...", Lilly cried.

„Move woman!", yelled Voldemort with his cold voice.

„NO! Don't kill Harry!", Lilly cried again. She took Harry and started protecting him. Harry started crying.

„No, no, don't cry!", said Lilly trying to calm Harry.

„MOVE!", yelled Voldemort.

„NO!", yelled Lilly.

„_AVADA KEDAVRA_!", yelled Voldemort and the curse hit Lilly. Lilly fell on the floor, dropping Harry then. That day, a spell was made stronger than any other. Under his skin. In the heart. Harry Potter got a protection from his mother, a protection of love, which made Harry be stronger than Lord Voldemort, which made him fight to the end, which made him stand still when Voldemort was near him. Love protected him. It stopped any curse to penatrate him. He had magic like no other.

„And you...", said Voldemort quietly, while Harry cried. „You... You pathetic creature... You deserve to DIE! _AVADA KEDAVRA_!"

Spell rebounded Harry and hit Voldemort instead. Voldemort dissapeared. Only a ghost of him was going trough the halls. A bleeding scar in the shape of a lightning bolt was on his forhead. Harry started crying again.

Severus was in Godric Hollow. He was running towards the house to warn the Potters about the attack. The fact that he is going to see Lilly after all that time... But, only to save her...

Severus looked at the broken door. He tried to get to his wand. He saw James dead. „Po-Po-Potter?", whispered Snape. He heared a baby cry. He ran to Harry's room and saw Lilly dead. „Lilly!?", cried Severus and started crying. He lifted the lifeless body of Lilly from the floor and kissed her forhead. He lost his only and true love.

Harry was crying.

„You're coming with me, Harr...", started Severus, but somebody came into the room.

„No, he must come with me", said Hagrid. „That's the only way"

Hagrid the Giant came in. He took Harry gently and came out. He flied away on Sirius' bike. Severus continued crying for his lost love. He couldn't move his eyes off the corpse.

The ghost of Voldemort came out long ago. A man called Quirell found him.

„My lord... I'm here...", said Quirell.

„The curse rebounded from the boy", said the ghost angrilly.

„We are goind to fix that", Quirell turned his back to the ghost. The ghost attached to Quirell and suddenly became his second face.

„Now, let's find The Philosopher's stone- The only thing that can bring me back to life!", said Voldemort and laughed, loudly.


	6. Chapter 6 There is nothing out there

I do not own any of the characters or anything from the Harry Potter universe.

Chapter 6:

Sirius and Remus stood in Godric's hollow at the grave. They were crying. Suddenly, they saw Severus.

„What is _he_ doing here?", asked Sirius.

„I don't know", said Remus.

„A-ha!", said somebody and put his hand on Sirius's shoulder. „We've got the little runaway prisoner! Thirteen years in Askaban!"

It was funreal.

„This is a funreal! Of my best friend! Askaban can wait!", said Sirius, angrily.

Handcuffs were put on Sirius. „REMUS!", cried Sirius.

14 YEARS LATER

„_AVADA KEDAVRA_!", yelled Bellatrix. Sirius was hit by the curse.

„Sirius...", said Harry.

„Harry", said Sirius and dissappeared.

„HE'S SOMEWHERE BEHIND! LET ME GO!", Harry was crying and Remus was holding him.

„There is nothing there...", said Remus calmed, but Harry continued crying.

„YES THERE IS!", Harry was crying.

Sirius was long gone. He was dead.

„Member by member", said Bellatrix and turned away. Harry ran for her.

„YOU'LL PAY!", yelled Harry.


	7. Chapter 7 The Children Of Marauders

I do not own Harry Potter or anything in his universe. It all belongs to JKR.

Chapter 7

„Meet me at the end of the stairs in ten seconds", said Dobby and dissappeared with Luna, Olivander and Dean.

Wormtail came on the door.

„Let her go!", said Ron.

„No", said Wormtail. And then he petrified and fell on the floor. Blood was around him. His wand flied away to Dobby, who was on the top of the stairs.

„Does anyone want his wand?", asked Dobby. Harry and Ron looked at their faces.

A COUPLE OF WEEKS LATER

Remus and Tonks were trying to reach their arms. „A great death is dying by you", said Tonks. „I know", said Remus. A curse hit them both, while they were fighting a moment later.

Harry was looking at all those dead bodies. „No more deaths", said Harry to himself and turned around.

And there wasn't. Except Voldemort's. It doesn't matter Marauders are dead. It only matters that their children, Harry and Ted alive.


End file.
